Fleur aux pétales d'or -Raiponce-
by Deediii
Summary: Il y avait chez cette fille un je-ne-sais-quoi d'intrigant : peut-être ses yeux un peu trop vert ou ses tâches de rousseurs, peut-être était-ce son joli sourire, ou encore son nez retroussé. Non, ce qu'il y avait d'intriguant chez elle était sa voix de jeune préfète enragée. Et aussi ses cheveux, sa longue tignasse d'un rouge profond. C'est cela qui rendait fou James Potter.


**Three horrible facts : **

**\- Today is not friday**

**\- Tomorrow is not friday**

**\- Even the day after tomorrow is not friday**

* * *

Le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondor s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Tous les encriers, plumes et tableaux vibrèrent sous la violence de l'impact. James, qui était de dos à ce dit portrait n'entendit, dans un premier temps, que le cri offusqué de la Grosse Dame : « _Plus aucun respect ! Une honte à la maison ! Comment osez-vous ? »_

Il se tourna, curieux de voir qui avait pu causer tant d'indignation sachant que ses trois amis se trouvaient en face de lui, et que ceux-ci regardaient derrière lui, surpris. Il vit une folle chevelure rousse traverser toute la pièce à vive allure vers eux.

Par réflexe, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil défoncé tout en essayant de se rappeler de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait comme bêtises ces derniers jours. Il jeta un œil vers le reste des Maraudeurs et put constater que Sirius avait déjà filé. Remus avait le visage littéralement plongé dans son livre, les mains crispées sur la couverture. Peter avait la même position que lui : il se perdait dans les coussins rouges du canapé.

Tous deux se lancèrent un regard affolé lorsque Lily Evans, jeune étudiante, préfète à ses heures perdues, s'assit -ou plutôt s'affala- à côté de Peter dans un souffle à en faire rougir le Poudlard Express. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire déguerpir Peter. Remus recula imperceptiblement son fauteuil pour être un peu plus loin de Lily.

Seul James, qui malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil -ou peut-être était-ce justement à cause de cette peur. Mais au-delà de cette terreur, une autre sensation se fit sentir en lui : un petit sourire vint se nicher à ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le visage rose de la fille qu'il aimait. Les cheveux qui formaient un halo autour du visage fin de Lily hypnotisaient le brun.

Lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses taches de rousseurs et sur ses magnifiques yeux verts, il se détendit totalement : après tout, quitte à se faire hurler dessus autant que ce soit par cette si jolie fille que par McGonagall.

Sa petite inspection dura quelques secondes seulement : Lily l'interrompit bien vite en soupirant une nouvelle fois. James tenta alors le tout pour le tout dans un moment aussi critique : il lui adressa la parole.

« – Lily ? murmura-t-il presque.  
– Oui, Potter ?! elle cracha son nom de famille du mieux qu'elle le put, ce qui amusa James.  
– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas... répéta-t-elle doucement. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?! cria-t-elle finalement. Tu oses me demander ce qui ne va pas ?  
– Oui ?! tenta James prudemment.  
– Je vais te dire moi ce qui ne va pas ! De un : on n'est pas vendredi. De deux : demain ne sera pas vendredi. Et de trois : même le jour d'après demain ne sera PAS un vendredi. Voilà mon problème. »

James ne put retenir un rire. Lily le regarda, offusquée au possible.

« – Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris, débile ?!  
– Tu es belle quand tu es en colère !  
– Tu n'arrêtes jamais, hein Potter, dit-elle, lasse, avec néanmoins un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
– Jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. »

James se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Lily qui s'écarta de lui d'une place. Il s'avança encore près d'elle et la rousse se leva pour s'en aller vers le dortoir des filles. James soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un vacarme venant des escaliers : il regarda et vit la Gryffondor descendre, des dizaines de livres dans les mains.

« – Ce n'est pas toi qui étais fatiguée de ne pas être un vendredi ? demanda-t-il  
– Justement, on n'est pas vendredi, il faut que je fasse tous mes devoirs. »

Et elle s'emmura dans un silence religieux et commença à gratter ses parchemins de sa plume.

James la contempla alors, elle était si jolie. Il pourrait passer ses journées à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, presque trente, lorsqu'il repensa à la longue chevelure de la rousse. En effet, alors qu'avant ses longs cheveux épais frôlaient la chute de ses reins, ils venaient maintenant chatouiller le bas de sa nuque et le haut de ses épaules.

D'un geste un peu irréfléchi, il leva sa baguette sur la Gryffondor. Un petit sort informulé plus tard, la chevelure de Lily commença à pousser. Sentant probablement son cuir chevelu en plein effort, Lily passa ses doigts sur son crâne et lâcha un petit cri en sentant la fibre grandir entre ses doigts.

Elle sursauta et cria « _qui est l'imbécile qui m'a fait ça ?_ » Mais déjà ses cheveux frôlaient le sol.

James qui n'avait pas prévu que ce soit si visible et si rapide se ratatina dans son fauteuil. Il ne pensa pas tout de suite à prononcer le contre-sort tant il était choqué par l'étrangeté de la situation et finalement par la beauté de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'enfin un « _Finite Incantatem_ » sortit de la bouche d'un de leur camarade de septième année, il reprit ses esprits et constata l'ampleur des dégâts : ses cheveux formaient un tas d'un mètre de haut pour sans doute un bon deux mètres de large. Les dimensions étaient tout bonnement affolantes.

Le brun comprit que, outre cette nouveauté, quelque chose n'allait pas : en effet, la pièce était plongée dans un silence de mort. Il passa de la chevelure entassée au sol au visage de la rouge et or. Il regretta son geste. Le malaise qui le prit en croisant le regard furieux de Lily confirma une idée reçue : les Hommes au regard frôlant l'intensité de celui du basilic existaient bel et bien.

Lily s'avança, contourna deux fauteuils, elle marcha encore un peu avant d'arriver en face de James.  
Ce petit parcours avait déroulé la masse de cheveux qui formaient une traînée rousse de la table à James.

Personne ne parlait, on n'osait faire remarquer quoi que ce soit. Les colères de Lily étaient rares, mais féroces. Tout le monde le savait. Alors, James leva sa baguette près du visage de Lily, la coupant ainsi alors qu'elle allait parler.

Elle recula, mais James ne fit juste qu'apparaître un lys jaune luminescent.

Il prit entre ses doigts une longue mèche rousse qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et la ramena en haut de son oreille. D'un sort, il attacha le lys à ses cheveux.

Tous ses gestes étaient délicats et tendres. L'atmosphère s'était détendue et la scène qui aurait dû être violente était devenue intime. Donc, logiquement, personne ne détourna du regard.

James prit en coupe le visage de Lily et vint baiser son front.

« – Qu'est-ce que tu es magnifique. »

Lily ne bougeait pas et observait la tapisserie derrière James d'un regard vide. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire pendant que son visage s'était teinté de rose.

« – Crois-le ou non, Potter, je me vengerai, murmura-t-elle avant de le regarder dans les yeux. »

Elle l'embrassa à la commissure de ses lèvres et rit franchement avant de retourner à sa place.

Pour l'instant, le plus important n'était pas ses cheveux de dix mètres de long, non. Le plus important était que le vendredi ne serait pas pour le lendemain ni pour le surlendemain : elle aurait alors tout le temps nécessaire pour faire payer ce léger problème de poils à son petit-ami.**_  
_**


End file.
